


FLY HIGHER

by THKeiji



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayals, Broken Promises, Eastern Soobin, Eastern Taehyun, Eastern and Western, Fireflies, Fly Higher, Flying, Friendship, Hero Yeonjun, Heroes, Hybrids, Lies, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Sky - Freeform, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin - Freeform, Western Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Wings, Witchcraft, Yeonbin, Yeonjun - Freeform, bestfriend to lovers, major angst, two different worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THKeiji/pseuds/THKeiji
Summary: A world full of hybrids, is something you could find in fictions. They were different and unique, living in a world no one can see, in a world divided into two lands it used to be so peaceful. Those two lands, then formed a promise, such promises that broke into war. It has been going on for generations, it was a selfish and childish war that took dozens of lives, bloods were shed, because of that stupid promise.One day, two hybrids from different lands, met each other, that took a turn in their history. Friendship, that turned into something more intimate than that, it was love.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 15





	FLY HIGHER

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction for entertainment purposes only, not intended to harm anyone. Warning; Blood, Fighting Scenes, War, Violence. Dream SMP war references (Inspiration for the war scene). 
> 
> This is posted on my FB account and on my wattpad! I always planned on posting it here, it took me a while to edit but here it is! Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!

The world they live in, is not too far different from the human world. A world where their feet rarely touch the land, a world where everyone can seek, and feel the wind higher, a world where people, have wings. They were extraordinary creatures that can only be found in such fairytales, hidden in a world where no human can ever be in. They weren’t exactly humans, moreover, they were called as hybrids. In mythical creatures, they were close enough to be described as ‘Harpy’, a mythical creature and a monster. In beliefs and rituals, they could be seen as angels, an exception if you have darker wings, you will be seen as a fallen angel, a sinner to mankind.

None of those three what describes them, they are okay with _hybrids_ , but in all honesty, they don’t know what they are. They don’t fully know what they are made of, or why they are made, what they do know, is that they exist.

Supernatural things are normalized in their world, so they hid, hid in a place that is as large as a continent, but it isn’t on land, it’s much _higher_. Their place is hidden with an ‘invisibility cloak’ but stronger, could pass as a shield but it makes their world unseeable.

They call it _home_ , their own _world_. But then, not every land is full of rainbows and shines. Their world was divided to _two_ _kingdoms_ , it used to be peaceful and calm, and everyone gets along, they even made a statue of two kinds to show their gratitude and promises when it comes to their friendship. Suddenly, someone on the eastern land started a rumor, breaking each other’s trusts, war broke between the two lands. Every time they got a chance, they will declare war, there was no such thing as forgiveness between them, the statue they made is almost broken, but they never had the chance to destroy it, it is part of their history, and a reminder to how the eastern land betrayed the western hybrids. The hatred has been occurring for years now, war never stopped, it almost occurs every 18 years.

There’s still a lot of things behind their history, it could be seen a lot from their history books, but what stands out the most, is how the war started just because of a broken friendship…

“… _When we all know, there is another thing that could be as valuable as friendship. One day, it will happen, no doubt that it won’t. War will stop, everyone will be united once again._ ” He read all out loud as he drifted down by the nearby tree, his wings were nearly as tall as his small figure, arching off his back. The bright blue feathers complimenting his hair, and eyes, he was wearing a bright white t-shirt and brown shorts, holding the historical book in his hand. He’s a 12-year old bluebird hybrid, named Soobin and his eastern-name “Sean” (Eastern-name definition based on their dictionary - a name they used formally every time they met a western hybrid, the same definition for Western-names but vice versa.). He was a humble child, and pretty blunt and intelligent, he wasn’t really fond of reading a book but you can say he found interest in their history. “What could be it…?” he asked in curiosity, he sat by the trunk, his wings closing as he leans on it, feeling comfortable and at ease.

It was only the sound of nature, the sound of the wind’s quite whisper, his feathers bonding along, leaves dancing by the waves. It was almost evening for him, everyone is pretty much doing their own thing at this time, the sun slowly fading on his sight, he can hear leaves rustling from not that afar, it was most likely close—

_“BOO!”_

Soobin shrieked from his seat, losing his grip from the book, wings shooting up as he fell from the tree, but quickly flapped his winds with coordination, shocked as his heart started beating in a fast rate, a little boy around his age, smiling as his eyes shine in a bright blue with a hint of brown. He can’t recognize the boy; he hasn’t seen him around here. “Sorry for the scare! I thought it was a great opportunity to greet a stranger!” the boy went out of the trunk, fully showing his figure, wings are also nearly as tall as he is, feathers of gray and white, complementing his pink hair. The 12-year old bluebird hybrid spotted something that he recognizes.

The birthmark from his neck shows a letter ‘ _W_ ’ in it. Every time a new baby was born, they tattoo it on their necks to recognize each other immediately. Soobin has ‘ _E’_ on his instead.

“You’re from the west! Aren’t you invading property here?! You came here without a _guardian_!” He almost shouted, the boy just shook his head, “Nah, I just came to visit!” he said with a wide smile, Soobin shook his head and was about to fly farther away, but before he could do, the pink-haired hybrid grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him back. “Shh! Keep quiet! I came here to make friends!” Soobin looked at the pink-haired boy, he quickly gave him an uninterested stare, the boy gasped in pain dramatically. “Rude!”

Soobin just chuckled, “Look shortie I have no time---”

“ _SHORTIE_?!” He immediately glared at the taller, “Excuse me! I am maybe shorter but I can fly faster than you! And even more handsome than you!” He said in a cocky manner, and started posing weirdly. Soobin looked at him in disgust, ‘ _Western hybrids are so weird’_. He just rolled his eyes, and started remembering the book he was reading, which is no longer in his hand, “Shoot! The book is gone!”

“What book? Also, I have a name! My name isn’t shortie! It’s _Daniel_! Well that was my western name—” Soobin ignored the boy’s blabbers and quickly went down in a speed of light, his wings open wide, trying to find the book around the lavender field (where the tree he went on is located). ‘Daniel’ immediately followed him down and looked at him in confusion, “What are you trying to find?”

“The book I was holding earlier! I guess it slipped on my hands when you decided to scare me!” He said, annoyance was evident at his tone of voice, the western hybrid remained quiet, and immediately started searching, Soobin looked at him in a confused look, “Uhh… What are you doing?”

“Finding your book! I have to repay for what I did!” he said in such enthusiasm, Soobin found it weird at least, he doesn’t feel bad at all for making a mistake? Because if he was on his shoes, he would be crying a bit and say a bunch of ‘sorry’s over and over again. “Y-You don’t have too…” He stuttered out, feeling a bit flustered, he’s always flustered whenever someone tries to help him out, after all, he is a shy bean, he sorts of act like he is not but his introverted side always comes out for a while, he just really doesn’t like to talk to people that much.

“ _Eh_! This is how I apologize! Just go to the statue over there!” ‘ _Daniel’_ said, pointing at the statue just nearby them, Soobin widened his eyes, surprised. He was completely clueless to the fact that the infamous statue in their world is just right beside them, the statue that formed a promise and a friendship, is apparently now called ‘The Infamous Statue of a Broken Promise’. Soobin looked over to the pink-haired boy, who looked so focused on finding the book. Soobin didn’t told him the book wasn’t technically his, he borrowed it from a library nearby, it might make the boy panic and repay his mistake more.

Soobin just sighed and went to the tall statue not from afar, his wings flutter, he felt the wind in his skin as he shuddered, it feels so warm and cold at the same time. He always loves it whenever the wind is caressing his soft skin, it feels so cozy and relaxing. Just as he could land on the very top of the statue’s wing, he heard a shout of ‘I found it!’ that made him turn his head, seeing the pink-haired hybrid holding a brown old book in his hand. He couldn’t help but smile, this western hybrid is so much different from what he has seen in history books.

The pink-haired hybrid didn’t hesitate to catch up, and Soobin can see that ‘Daniel’ is indeed a fast flyer, his wings coordinating with the air, his speed accelerating, a wide smile plastered on his face. There is one thing he noticed about this boy, he could be the type of person that expresses his feelings more through actions, he can see it through the way he acts.

_He likes that mindset of him._

The pink-haired boy paused his tracks, he was caught off guard after seeing the blue-haired boy smiling at him, he blinks in confusion, “Why are you so smiley about? You’re already falling for my looks?” The 13-year old teased, the blue-haired boy looked at him in disgust, “You are too flirty at your age, I can’t imagine how much of a flirt you are if you hit your adult years.” Soobin rolled his eyes, and finally sat down by the very top of the statue, the scenery here… How can he describe it? Well, he was too speechless, it was rather a breathtaking view, a view he would love to see every day. How come he didn’t consider visiting this place? Being here at the very top, seeing the supposed peaceful world you live into.

“You like it here?” He heard the same voice beside him, sitting beside the hybrid, it was the moon slowly rising up, putting an end to this day every minute, and every second. Soobin’s eyes shined, and ‘Daniel’ noticed it, “Oi, you haven’t been here, have you?” Soobin looked at him with his big doe eyes as he nods, Daniel just chuckled, “Well, I guess you haven’t flied high enough… I always go here whenever I don’t feel at ease, the scenery and calmness of this place is so relaxing, I wonder why some don’t go here.” He stated, moving his hand up, looking at the now shining moon in front of them, feeling the want of reaching it.

Soobin started fidgeting in his seat, looking a bit hesitant, “U-Uhm… What’s your name?”

The pink-haired boy looked at the bluebird, smiling, “I already told you, it’s Daniel! It’s my western name! How about you?” He looked over to the taller, and noticed the pink blush tinted on his cheeks, “W-Well… M-My Eastern name is… _Sean_ …” He said in a whisper, and Daniel giggled out loud, he looked at the book he was holding, the book Soobin was reading lately. “Right, here’s the book! Also… This is a History book, right? So, you’re into our history? I’m more of a romance novel reader!” he blabbered, Soobin chuckled a bit, explains a lot why the boy is a bit flirty and cocky. He took the book with a small thank you, Daniel suddenly thought of something, and smiled to himself.

“You know, it’s always Western Hybrids who starts war, it’s in our blood, we are the type who finds it hard to forgive, but I guess I’m _out_ of that type.” He started, fiddling his fingers, swaying his feet back and forth. “I hated the war that has been going out for years in our world, I just wanted everything to go back to where it used to be.” He continued with a sad smile, Soobin frowned and looked at the book he was holding. Right, Eastern Hybrids were the cause of this, they were one of his kind, it felt like he was still responsible to the ongoing fight between the two kingdoms.

“Look, I’m sorry for that… We were at fault… aren’t we?” Soobin said, remembering the broken promise and how it started. “But then, I know promises are meant to be broken, and a broken promise cannot be repaired at all…”

“That’s the thing, and it’s pissing me off.” He frowned, “We can’t repair it, but why can’t we make a new one?” he asked, feeling the grip of his hand tighten out of frustration, “Don’t they realize that innocent people could _die_ because of their selfishness? This fight is pretty useless, what could we gain from this? Nothing! We aren’t fighting because of land, money, it’s all because of that stupid broken promise!” He retorted, Soobin lowered his head, the boy is so right, why can’t they just get along? Everything sounds stupid and childish at this point.

Daniel looked at Soobin with enthusiasm, “One day, one day Sean, unity will come in both lands, and it will be, because of me!” He said. Soobin widened his eyes, feeling the emotions in his voice, he was struck by his words, he meant every single one of it. He loves this feeling; he loves the vibe he was giving. It’s full of positivity. Soobin smiled at him, it was wide. Daniel found himself blushing because of it, he placed his hand at the back of his neck, embarrassed. “T-That sounded so exaggerated! I’m sorry! D-Did I blabbered too much?” he asked in a nervous and shy tone. Soobin laughed, “Not really, it actually makes me happy that you think like that! At that age…”

“Yah! You sound like I’m too young to understand! I’m _13_ already!” the latter whined with a pout, Soobin giggled. “Oh, you’re older than me!”

The two shared a good laugh, as the moon shined brighter at their place, to where they are at the moment, they were glowing, and trying to know each other more. There’s something bloomed that night, a positive bloom that the two of them can only see.

_It was friendship._

_2 years later_ , the two would always meet up in the same tree, and would watch the rose-pink light of dawn at the infamous structure. They have gotten close, they would always tell each other’s day, talk and goof around, nobody knows their friendship, knowing the amount of hatred their two kingdoms have, it will only ruin what they have now. What do they have now? Well, it was happiness and freedom, they could only feel it whenever the other’s presence is close.

Soobin sighed as he continued to read an old and almost burnt out journal he had borrowed once again from the same librarian, he never thought he would be this interested to history, knowing he wasn’t really a big fan of books, he never really understand how he got the interest and where did it come from. Surely, the story he was about to read is from a survivor of the ongoing war, it was entitled “Unimaginable 1982”. They said that the author of this book was found dead 2 weeks after the war, they were also one of his kind, and during the whole week of pure chaos, it was a journal of theirs, that was found and gave to the librarian, no one really decided to read it, until Soobin decided to try it out.

The Eastern survivor stated how the war started, surprisingly, an Eastern warrior overheard the Western people’s plans and when would it start, and so, they made the first move. Every day, a thousand innocent hybrids die, some are even begging for everything to stop, they were losing their families and friends out of selfishness and a childish fight, that turned into bitter and decisive war.

_“We were begging for them to finish it all, stop the fighting and just try to get along, all we want is peace, but all they did is to silence us!”_

Soobin felt his heart clench at that line, it hurts to know no one really decided to pay attention to this journal, at how no one decided to listen to their pleas. He hates it, he hates this, why does war have to exist? Why does hatred have to exist? Can’t they all just be united, and be happy?

“It sucks, right?” Soobin flinched when he heard a familiar voice from beside him, his wings shooting up from the sudden scare of the older, the pink-haired boy just laughed fondly, “Sorry again, I was reading along with you, that looks like a journal, who owns it?” he asked, Soobin glared at the older for a split second, his attention went back to the certain page he was reading right now, “From a survivor here in our land, a survivor of the 1982 war.” The now 14-year-old said, moving to a new page.

“You’re early, _Yeonjun_.” Soobin said, and Yeonjun just grinned, “I was bored and decided to go here, you missed me?” he asked cockily, and Soobin just rolled his eyes at the now 15-year-old. Yeonjun remembered what he just read from the journal, he could only sigh, reminiscing something. Soobin caught the boy’s silent lament, and looked at him in worry, Yeonjun looked at the younger’s worried expression, he just smiled sadly. “What’s wrong…? You know you can tell me anything, aren’t we friends?” Soobin pouted, he doesn’t like seeing his best friend, who is known for his jokes and laughs, being all silent and is faking a smile.

Yeonjun looked away, his fiddling fingers, and his aura showing at how nervous he is right now, Soobin suddenly held the elder’s hand, Yeonjun widened his eyes, “Take your time, if you feel comfortable enough, tell me.”

Yeonjun smiled fondly at the younger, as expected, the bluebird hybrid is such a thoughtful person, he wonders at how lucky he was to have him as his friend. Soobin is so kind and understanding, he sorts of feel warm by just thinking about the taller. He held his head down low, and started to tell his story.

“It was just, I suddenly remembered what happened at the… _2000_ war.” He started, Soobin widened his eyes, he bit his lip, the topic seems a bit uncomfortable for the both, Soobin still decided to listen, he wants to know, he wants the older to let everything out rather than hiding it. “I-It still feels fresh after 14 years, even thou… I was still just a one year old, a one year old who lost his m-mom on the same day, at exactly _D-December 5, 2000_ …”

Soobin flinched at that date, and Yeonjun somehow caught his sudden action, “Hey… Are you okay? You know you can tell me to stop---” Soobin shook his head, “N-No, j-just continue…” Soobin said, and gave him a smile, Yeonjun frowned, it was surely forced. “…That date, my father told me, is when my mother died… Saving me, and took a ‘sword’ for me…” Yeonjun told him, feeling his heart clench at the memory, he couldn’t clearly remember how it happened, he can’t even remember what she looks like, his father never showed him her pictures. He was too busy to his own work, and sort of neglecting his son, but Yeonjun understands, it was for survival, at least.

Soobin sighed heavily, “I-I’m sorry to hear that… B-But I guess… we do have something in common after all…” he looked at the older, and Yeonjun widened his eyes. He stared at the younger’s indigo eyes, his eyes were full of sadness, fitting the color scheme of his orbs. He went closer to the younger, opening his right wing and used it to place Soobin’s head over his shoulder, warming the boy up. He knows that Soobin is the kind of person who needs affection, the type of person who finds it hard to express his feelings. “Tell me if you feel like it, okay?”

“I already feel comfortable enough, Jun. It also feels unfair for you that I only get to know the side of your story, and not mines.” Soobin replied, and the pink-haired boy chuckled, he started caressing the boy’s blue hair. He feels warm, warmer, he wants to have more closure from the younger, he can’t deny the fact Soobin is making him feel things, call him naïve but he doesn’t get what type of feeling this is. Soobin took a deep breathe, “December 5, 2000, the last day of the 2000 war, the day I was… unfortunately born…” Yeonjun widened his eyes, is that why Soobin looked uncomfortable when he mentioned the date? The more he thought of it, the more he realized where this is going.

“Wait… So…” Soobin chuckled sadly, “If you’re thinking the same, y-yes. M-My mom died giving birth to me, in the middle of the war. She… she didn’t make it, I almost didn’t too…” He continued; tears started to prickle down from his eyes. Yeonjun felt his heart clenched when he heard the sobs coming out from his best friend, they hate this, they don’t want to let this continue more in the future. War is unimaginable for people who haven’t experienced it, seeing your love one’s slip away right before your own eyes, at that moment, you asked yourself why, why do you have to see every single one of your kind to be hurt continuously. What did you do to deserve this? To lose someone you will never have like the other children, growing up without a mother.

“Everyone was celebrating their birthdays all happy and cheerful, having presents that could bring any child a smile. While me? _I_ have to be in my mom’s grave, with _no_ cakes and presents, holding a flower while paying respects. I-I did all of those all these years, a-all by _myself_.” Soobin said shakily, tears flowing down and there was no way of stopping. Yeonjun could feel himself cry, they truly don’t deserve this, they’re children, children who is in need of guidance and care. War took that chance away, he hates it, he fucking hates war so much.

“Someday, war will stop, we will be all peaceful once again, yeah?” Yeonjun said, and Soobin could only nod, sighing deeply as he felt his eyelids slowly closing, he was feeling tired. Yeonjun took notice and slowly placed the taller into a sleeping position, Soobin was a fast sleeper, he looked around and found the journal Soobin was reading lately and placed it below Soobin’s head (like a pillow). Yeonjun smiled softly, he was glad to know the younger more, and be closer to him.

He could feel his heart beat increase by just staring at his features, he was _beautiful_.

Yeonjun leaned forward and kissed the younger’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, Binnie.” He said, as he drifted away from the sleeping ‘prince’ and flew back home to the Western land, as the moon shined brightly tonight.

_Years later_ , the two finally had passed their teenage years. Still closer like before, but there was something more intimate between them, the both of them just ignore those thoughts, thinking it was a waste of time. It has been 18 years since the last war, and the atmosphere has changed, knowing the war is coming close, they knew war will come once again. Everyone has been preparing, recruiting, and it was suffocating.

The sun is almost setting, the same old bluebird boy was sitting on a tree, he had grown into a handsome boy, taller than usual and his bright blue wings got a bit darker, almost the same height as his. He was wearing an elegant outfit, looking _majestic_ like a prince. He had yet escaped from a party he has to attend; he cares less about it; it was full of hybrids and he wasn’t really a fond of being in a crowd. He swung his feet back and forth, waiting for a certain someone to come, he suddenly smiled, his eyes were literally sparkling after spotting a shadow figure from above, his wide and fluttering gray wings that helped him soar into the sky, the same old friend with brighter pink-hair, flew downwards to where the bluebird hybrid is.

“You’re looking a bit elegant right now, Soobin.” He called him by his true name, and Soobin chuckled, “I escaped from a party that celebrates our freedom, I really don’t like being in a crowd. Every hybrid must be there but here I am.” the pink-haired boy chuckled, “Sounds like you after all.” He said, sitting beside the blue-haired male. Soobin smiled in a flustered way, “How was your day, Yeonjun?” he also called him by his name. Yeonjun suddenly frowned, remembering what he just has heard from his father, a messenger, who just had been announced about the news from their government.

The plans of trying to ambush, and recruitments of 18 years old and above, those news were on fire for today, and Yeonjun can’t handle the ongoing celebration of those people. It was all different now, this time, the Western are trying to take over, and will take the Eastern land. They had enough living in a world where half of it lives the betrayers and liars. Yeonjun was out of it (He wishes), anger was building up from his veins, all he wishes for is a peaceful world, no more wars and fights.

“W-What…?” Soobin’s eyes were wide, he can’t handle the new info, the land he loves the most, will be taken away by the hands of those people, to Yeonjun’s kind, he somewhat despises the Western people now, Yeonjun was surely an exception. Yeonjun sighed sadly, “I know it takes a lot to handle… the preparations will start in 3 months… I just hate this decision of them, I want them to stop, just imagine the impact of this battle to your kind… you guys were so quiet and peaceful, just minding your own business but then, _we_ will attack---”

“ _We_?!” Soobin looked at Yeonjun in shock, after hearing that from the older, he found himself backing up, his wings were ready for defense, Yeonjun just lowered his head, “Soobin… there’s something I had in mind after hearing their plans, I thought… maybe it could work…” he finally looked at the younger, he found himself staring at his big doe blue-indigo eyes, terrified and anger, his eyes tells a lot of negative emotions towards him.

“I have to be in that war, I’m already 19, I have to be there and try to stop them, but… If they won’t… I will go against them, and try protecting your land…” Yeonjun said, Soobin’s eyes shake, this situation is rubbing him off, and knowing it is war between their land and them wanting their land, and Yeonjun was in it, he couldn’t bear but to think of it. The thought sent shivers down his body, fear and sadness were displayed in his eyes as he looked at Yeonjun, he was scared, scared to lose this hybrid in front of him, scared to lose the only person who understands, and the only person who has been there for him when he was at his worst.

He _loves_ him, he loves him to the point it wasn’t just platonic, he loves Yeonjun so much, he just can’t bear to lose the older at this point. The older has always been there, he was there when he needed him the most. Yeonjun can see it, fear evident on his eyes, he immediately went closer and cupped his cheeks, “Hey… don’t think of it, I-I’ll live, this was the only chance, it’s also my dream, remember? Remember what I told you back when we met?” he said, Soobin looked at the elder’s eyes, he was a bit flustered at how close they were at this point, but all he can do was nod as the older smile.

“One day, one day Soobin, unity will come in both lands, and it will be, because of us this time. Might sound so exaggerated, but _what if_? That one day, could be the day we are hoping for all these years, peace, love, friendship between two lands, imagine that, Soobin.” Yeonjun reassured to the younger with an enthusiastic smile, and Soobin couldn’t help but tear up by the tone of Yeonjun’s voice, it was so soft and trusting, Yeonjun really knows that he was his comfort zone.

“I-It sounds… so _impossible_ Yeonjun…” He told him, Yeonjun shook his head, his wings started to open, and pulled Soobin closer with it, it feels warm, it was so warm, it was just the two of them, nobody knows, just the two of them. It was finally dawn, the first ever dawn where the two of them were just in each other’s arms, they weren’t in the statue, they were just there, cuddling, thinking like they’re only ones in this world.

_“Nothing’s impossible if you fly higher, Bin.”_ Yeonjun said, Soobin found himself staring at the older’s eyes, his eyes that has a mixture of blue and brown, Yeonjun found the boy irresistible “May I?” he asked, Soobin leaned forward without a doubt, Yeonjun’s eyes went wide, his lips crashing with his. He never thought this moment would come; Soobin was still a bit upset about the pink-haired boy’s plans. But as the older kiss back, it was passionate, love circling around the two people, it was so strong.

“I _love_ you so much, Soobin, I really do…” Yeonjun said in between, as the night finally came, fireflies started to come out from the field, making this moment so special to them. Soobin smiled, their lips pulling away, their forehead touching, Soobin was smiling so wide, he was truly happy, Yeonjun chuckled leaning forward to kiss the younger’s forehead. He stood up, his wings starting to flutter slowly, he was holding the younger’s hand, the older was looking so gorgeous at this point, Soobin can’t help but to fall even more.

“Wanna take this flight, my prince?” Yeonjun asked with a cocky voice, he was referring to the outfit Soobin was wearing. Soobin blushed as he nodded fondly, wings spreading out, as the both of them soared hand in hand. The wind was gliding over their blue and gray feathers. Making a trail of fireflies as they drifted around the field. It was the moment of freedom for the both, the possible last piece of freedom they could have, and they shared it together. Yeonjun started to let Soobin’s hand, and zoomed across the night sky. Soobin gasped in amazement, remembering what Yeonjun told him.

_“Nothing’s impossible if you fly higher.”_

He started reaching out his hand, catching up with the older, his wings moving in coordination, the guts of wind making him soar even higher. Yeonjun lets out a shout of happiness, it all feels satisfying, this night was the best night yet. Soobin was in front of him, he gave him his warmest smile, telling him how lucky he was to meet him, to have him, to be his. It was all plastered in his face, and Yeonjun couldn’t help but to went closer to the older, and kissed him again, Soobin chuckled in between. Two hybrids sharing such an intimate moment, a beautiful night to celebrate on, here at the very place where it all started.

We all know, there is another thing that could be as valuable as friendship, every relationship must have this, a kind of feeling that makes relationships last longer, a strong and lasting affection.

_It was love._

The two lovebirds barely see each other now, knowing Yeonjun was finally in, they were under training, and Soobin misses the older so much. He misses his warm hugs, warm kisses, everything about the older. He can’t do anything about it, they have to do this, it was the only way.

Soobin almost decided about it late, the older doesn’t have any idea that Soobin will be on that war, a soldier who will protect his land. This was the land he grew up into, the land he loves and cares about the most, even after what he had experienced, this Is where he met the person who gave him the reason to smile again. He already knows enough about how war works, he has been into history, and it’s all about war.

The reason he always reads about war, it’s because he wants to understand why it exists, why it has to exist. He has an amount of knowledge about how it works. With his intelligence, he was able to understand, and was ready to commit being part of it, to be able to maybe take revenge on the other side. But knowing Yeonjun was also in that side, he doesn’t know why he needs to be part of it, but surely, he wants to protect the older more than anyone, and protect the innocent people who seeks for unity like them.

3 months of preparations, it was like a blink of an eye. 3 months has passed, and the shouts of determination from both sides could be heard. Every armed hybrid drifted off, soaring higher to the sky as they charged their swords forward to attack, the other using his shield as a defense. It was all happening so fast, Yeonjun drifted higher to see the ongoing scene, the number of sorcerers trying to block their own enemies, he had never seen this amount of witchcraft before, spells charged on one another, mostly fire spells that forced the opponents to back up.

He doesn’t know what to do, everything’s a total chaos. His instinct kicked in when someone attempted to charge a sword in his position, he immediately dodged it and immediately clashed into his opponent. The opponent suddenly charged his sword into his face again, Yeonjun almost dodged it completely. He winced in slight pain when he felt that the sword managed to leave a scar on his right cheek, blood started to come out as he wiped it off quickly, this time, he swung his sword forward into the man’s chest. The soldier made a strangled cry, feeling his wings giving up as he fell from the air, lifeless. Yeonjun’s breath hitched, he had yet killed another one.

He then drifted away from the vicious battle, his mind was only full of fear, but he wants to be tough, this is for the sake of everyone. His mind went off to someone’s name, and he immediately went to search for the younger male.

He isn’t familiar with the land, but he could clearly see the number of lives has been taken, by the hands of people whom he grew up with.

He felt regret rising up on his skin, blood has been shed, innocent lives were taken as they lay there lifeless. They were just harmless citizens, but he remembered what the main head of this battle had told him; _“Don’t let any Eastern Hybrids live at all, even citizens. Those disgusting creatures don’t deserve to live at all.”_

They were overgrown with pride, such pride he wants to rip off from them, just like how he wants to rip their heads off because of how oblivious they are. People like them who are selfish enough to learn how to take a life. Such awful people he has to grow up with. With a grip onto his sword, he flew back to the never-ending battle in that field, he saw an Eastern soldier struggling to defend himself from his opponent. Yeonjun drifted faster to them and grabbed him, slashing his own sword to his supposed ally of this war.

The Eastern soldier, (Who happened to be battling with the now lifeless Western soldier.) looked at Yeonjun, eyes wide in surprised. “W-Why did you killed your own kind?! Are you trying to provoke me?!” he said, a boy who looks like around his age, has blond locks and green shining doe eyes, and yellow but now covered with dirt wings. Yeonjun shook his head, “I’m killed him because he was trying to charge on you with no mercy.” He said, the blond went into defense position, but to his surprises, Yeonjun did not slashed him, instead, he gave him a warm smile. “Everything will be alright; _we will be united today._ ”

The pink-haired boy soared higher, trying to maybe find the blue-haired, only to widen his eyes when he saw a particular blue-haired soldier, defending himself, from the fire the sorcerer in his ‘side’ hurled it like a javelin. “Soobin!” he screamed out loud as he immediately drifted himself to where his lover was, the poor boy was struggling so hard as he finally pulled out an arrow that was stuck in his leg, he’s tired and drained, his sweat buds displayed from his forehead. Yeonjun glared at the sorcerer, and protected the younger with his shield. The sorcerer’s eyes went wide, “What are you doing?! You’re supposed to attack the opposite side!” The sorcerer said, glaring hard at the pink-haired boy. Yeonjun just smirked at him, “Sorry, _I don’t side with selfish bastards.”_

Yeonjun lunged forward with his sword, and stabbed the sorcerer by the stomach, blood oozing out from the wound, Yeonjun grinned with no mercy and pulled away. Soobin’s eyes were wide, he had never seen Yeonjun act like this before. Yeonjun found the bluebird starring at him, and immediately went over beside his lover. “A-Are you okay? Are you badly hurt? Soobin, you didn’t tell me you will be here…” Yeonjun asked worriedly, as soon as he spotted the younger, his heart started increasing it’s speed.

Soobin just smiled weakly, “I will be fine… I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you, I decided about it while you were in training…” he said, trying to stand up, but failed to hide the excruciating pain from his back and legs, Yeonjun was startled when he yelped out, “W-What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?”

“M-My wings…” Soobin replied, he tried to move his left wing, which is badly fractured, Yeonjun gulped, feeling more guiltier than before. It hurts to see Soobin like this, he couldn’t stand the fact he failed to protect him. A fractured wing could take months of recovery, some even choses to give it up and live under.Yeonjun finds himself hopeless, he can’t do anything to repair its damage, he was no doctor nor an expert to medicine. He doesn’t really like to tell those words, those two words that could leave an impact to him. Every time he says it, it makes him weak and pathetic.

_“I-I’m sorry…”_

Soobin was taken a back, it was the first time he heard Yeonjun say those words in that tone, he immediately cupped the elder’s cheeks, he shooked his head and wiped of a tear Yeonjun shed, out of regret. “No, it was my fault… I didn’t tell you, but I don’t mind losing my flight, as long as I am able to protect the person, I love the most.” Soobin said, Yeonjun’s bottom lip quivered. Yeonjun wasted no time but to try and help Soobin up, planning to bring him into a much safer place.

  
  
“Y-Yeonjun…” Soobin called out, there’s fear in the tone of his voice, Yeonjun bit his lip, the clashing sounds and bloody screams of passing soldiers were overwhelming at this point. The two of them were just teens as well, even if they’re already in the legal age, they’re still teens. They still have a future ahead of them, but here they are, fighting together in this dreadful war.

“I’m _so_ scared… of losing you… here… So, I thought j-joining in as well so I-I can protect you…” Soobin said, Yeonjun was just silent and placed the younger into the very corner, where at least is safe. They can’t stay there for long, but Soobin needs to heal at least, he had fought so hard, all of them had, but Soobin is injured. “I-I’m sorry… I don’t know if I can protect you… I-I can’t even protect myself---”

“Soobin, listen to me.” Yeonjun started out, his hands made its way to Soobin’s tear-stained cheeks, they were covered with a little blood, which he tried to wipe off gently. He gave Soobin a reassuring smile, “I _am_ here, to _protect_ you, I don’t care if you won’t be able to protect me, you’re injured right now, I want to be the one to protect you, and I want to do what is right. I will try my best to stop them, even if I have to die---”

“ _NO_!” Soobin shouted, his eyes were shaking as he stared at his lover, “You are _not_ gonna die!” he continued, holding onto Yeonjun’s arm, his armor was already damaged so bad. Yeonjun shushed the boy, calming him down, “If I ever die, I will die as a hero, not a villain.” Yeonjun said, looking at Soobin in the eye.

“Now, do me a favor, okay? Will you?” Yeonjun asked, shaking Soobin’s shoulder softly to catch his attention, Soobin just nodded sadly, “I want you to stay here, okay? Everything will be fine; we will be fine… Yeah?” Soobin can’t utter a word, and Yeonjun can only sigh, and pressed their nose together. Soobin bit his lip, trying not to cry, “Trust me, Soobin, I will protect you as you rest here, you need rest, you’ve fought enough, injured enough, and I wasn’t there to protect you.” Yeonjun stated, the two’s heartbeat was increasing its speed at the same time like they were connected.

“I love you so much, you know that…” Soobin smiled, but it faded when Yeonjun pulled away, and smiled back, Soobin make sure to remember this moment, this moment that could be their last together.

_“Do you trust me?”_

Soobin bit his lip, letting a tear fall on his tear-stained cheeks, he forced a smile. Yeonjun shook his head, “Smile for me, smile for me truly, your smile is worth keeping for, please continue smiling genuinely… for me?” Yeonjun asked, his soft eyes locking with Soobin’s teary ones. Soobin’s heart melted, and smiled at Yeonjun, and Yeonjun chuckled, it was like there was no war behind them, no war that surrounds them, it was just like the usual, the usual hangouts that they had for the past 7 years of being together, they grew up together despite being in different lands.

_“I trust you.”_

_The usual, that they will both miss._

Yeonjun finally stood up, and took his flight, he was finally determined to make this over with, he will try to give some sense to them, he will betray his own kind for the sake of peace, and for Soobin. He saw a familiar guy, the guy he met on the training camp, the guy who leads every Western Soldier including himself to where they are today. The guy whose father is from a higher position, the one who declared war.

Yeonjun drifted to where he is, and lunged himself forward with anger, the older man widened his eyes when he saw his own soldier, looking at him with rage in his eyes, “Stop all of this, this instant.” Yeonjun dared, his jaw clenched. The man looked at him confused with a bit betrayal in his eyes, “What do you mean stop this war? This is for the sake of our fucking world!”

“You mean for the sake of your own selfishness?!” he retorted, pulling away as his wings went wider, like it was asserting dominance, “Think of the people risking their lives to protect their land?! Innocent people who did _nothing_ , having fun with their own families, getting _killed_ one by one?!” Yeonjun shouted, there’s a look of shame in his face, the man just chuckled, and suddenly charged his sword into the male. Yeonjun was taken a back, but immediately defended himself, their swords clashing together in a dangerous rate.

“Where are we, Sir?” The man asked, “Look around, what do you see? Right, its people fighting, bloods being shed, lives are taken, we… are at war!” He said, Yeonjun can’t deny, the man was more powerful than him, even his wings were trying to push the man away, but the man just pushed him with more force. Yeonjun landed on a wall as he winced in pain, but he kept himself together, and managed to still levitate as his wings flutter a bit slowly.

“We have _no_ mercy here! _I_ have _no_ mercy, this land will be _ours_ , and I don’t care if you are against it, this is _our tradition, war is our tradition_ , it occurs every _18 years_ , it’s our way of living!” he shouted to the younger soldier. The man sighed frustratedly, “Sir, do you actually thought that using words is enough to snap a finger? Your using words, but the thing about this world, is that the only universal language is _violence_.” The man glided his way closer to the young male, “We’re having that conversation right now, we’ve spoken that language for the past generations, it’s the language we thought everyone, actions have more impact, than words which is full of lies.”

Yeonjun shook his head, and glared at the man, “No… It was never meant to be this way anyway… It’s all because of that stupid broken promise! Why are we fighting over something so childish?!” he retorted.

The man just laughed maniacally, “Oh, that? It was all a _lie_ , as I said, words that are full of lies. There was no promise, it’s just a pathetic _excuse_!” He said, Yeonjun widened his eyes, his heart beating faster, an excuse? The man smirked at the hybrid’s reaction, “Look at that, I am the only one who knows about this, because I am part of the family who has been ruling our land for generations. It’s time for you to know about it, _betrayer_.”

“There’s no real promises, it was all an _act_. We all thought we are the only ones living in this world, but we found out that it’s not just us. My family wanted to take over the Eastern land, but it was ruled already by a weakling of a king! So, they formed an agreement with the ruler, and acted as if it’s to form a friendship! It was a ‘promise’ to be united. They were very gullible! Even an Eastern person tried to be-friended us, but we tortured him. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut! And spread gossips about that to their land, and that’s where war broke! That’s why I said actions have more impact, look how far we have gotten!”

_Too much, too much to handle._

They live on a lie, Yeonjun couldn’t handle the truth very well, this new piece of information struck him, waves of emotions circling around his nerves, “B-But why… you guys just decided to finally take this land just now?” He asked, he feels defeated, there was a heavy feeling around his shoulders, his wings are really tired after all those flights he took. The man smirked, and placed his finger under his chin, making him look into his devil eyes. “For more chaos, I want to see it more, I want to see every Eastern hybrid suffer and die, we have mastered them, _we decided to take it slow for the show.”_ He said, his eyes moved to his right.

He saw the blue hybrid failing to go further away from an archer, they were planning to kill him, “I see that your beloved Eastern lover struggling to himself, as usual, they were very _fragile_.” The man smirked, he saw them taking care of each other earlier, and he did not hesitate to use it against him.

Yeonjun widened his eyes and looked at where the man was looking, Soobin’s face were evident in fear, eyes shaking, and Yeonjun’s breath hitched. “ _NO_!” He yelled, pulling away from the man, and immediately took his flight with no hesitation. His heartbeat increases its speed, and did not hesitated to protect the younger from harm.

_The bow was now released._

The man whom he fought earlier just chuckled, but his eyes widened when he felt the tip of a sword, slashing merciless in his back, painful, it was so painful. He couldn’t feel his wings moving anymore out of pain, but he felt his body being grabbed by someone, he finally saw the man. It was actually a boy, a boy that looks like around 18 years of age, a younger person than him, he smirked, “I heard everything you said, and I will make sure for everyone to know about your pathetic lies.” He said wickedly, and started throwing his body down to the ground.

It was the blond boy that Yeonjun met earlier, is known as Terry in Eastern name. He spotted the older struggling in his hands, and when he saw Yeonjun going after a blue haired boy, whom he knows to be eastern, he knows that he is a trustful man, and did not hesitated to attack the man and stop his nonsense.

With the main lead of the war, the western solider except the pink haired boy, backed away, with their leader who is fortunately gone, there was no one to lead them, and all thy have to do now is surrender. They slowly flew away with disappointment, one by one. The blond boy looked over the couple, and widened his eyes after he saw them, he went in rage and drifted to their spot, he lunged himself forward to the heartless western archer who decided to stay to watch them break down one by one, Terry scowled, slashing him to bits.

Soobin’s eyes were wide, eyes shaking, he can’t believe it, this is not happening. Yeonjun was hugging him tightly, with a small smile on his face, behind that smile, is pain, the pain on his back, the pain of a very sharp object. His back was now bleeding, the bow landed in his back, to where his heart is placed. His breath hitched, as he tried his best to talk, he slowly pulled away from the crying younger, and gave him a weak smile.

“I told you, I protected you… Y-You’re okay… You’re fine…” he said, he felt his eyes flutter weakly, and his body getting heavy, Soobin immediately catches the elder’s body, refusing to believe, his lover is almost lifeless in his arms, but he still chooses to smile. Yeonjun smiled, and went to cup Soobin’s cheeks with his left hand, Soobin held it tightly, shooking his head, “N-No… Y-You’re not going to die! War is over, we can be together freely now, w-we can finally show everyone about us, Yeonjun… please…” Soobin cried out, Yeonjun smiled sadly, he was devastated, knowing he will be leaving the younger, this was something he can’t repay at all. He can’t repay his life fading beneath his eyes for the younger to forgive him for leaving, his mind full of a million words to say, a bunch of sorry’s replaying over.

Yet, it was all worth it to save a life, especially Soobin’s.

His blood being shed, staining Soobin’s damaged armor, the blood he was continuously losing, it was all worth it, he saved a life, especially his life, it was like he dreamed, he was now a hero, a hero and saved someone from harm. He flew higher to the point he will finally reach it outside the sky, he had accomplished his dreams.

“I-I remember how you loved reading history books… while I-I like romance novels…” Yeonjun started out, Soobin shook his head, he is still not accepting what he was about to witness, to see the person he grew up with, the boy he fell in love with for years, the boy who saved him from his lonliness, the boy… the reason for him to live, is slowly slipping away in his arms. “S-Stop… please…”

"I-In every book I read, it's a-always full of _'I love you_ ' s that t-they try to remind them as they slowly l-lose themselves. B-But for me, t-there is one thing I want to remind you." Yeonjun looked at the boy’s indigo eyes, it was full of tears and regret. His hand weakly pushed the younger’s face closer, their foreheads making contact, and he closed his eyes.

_"You… already know how much I love you… so… I want to remind you… t-to dream higher for me, fly higher like me. S-Soon, s-someday, we’ll see each other again… Experience the freedom we’ve always wished for…”_

Yeonjun knows that Soobin is the type of person who never really believes that they will achieve a dream that seems so impossible, he refuses, without giving it a try. He remembered Soobin refusing to believe Yeonjun’s words about saving their world, he always felt like every complicated thing seems so impossible to achieve.

Soobin let tears fall even more, his tears falling to Yeonjun’s stained ones, holding the older tightly. Yeonjun started to cough out blood, Soobin held him even tighter, “Please…” he murmured to himself. Yeonjun suddenly looked up at the sky, the now cloudy skies started to have some shine in it, or is it just the afterlife, welcoming him? "I see the light at this rate, Soobin" Soobin widened his eyes, " _Shut up_! please!" he shouted desperately. "it's calling me, I have to go..."

_"No!"_

"... I flew higher than before, higher than the skies..." Yeonjun said, his eyes closing, his hands started to lose its motion, as Soobin grabbed his hand tightly, it’s happening, the fate of these two strong people have come.

_"I finally reached my true destiny_..." Yeonjun mumbled, and gave his lover one last look, his small blue-brown eyes were now full of regret, but fate decided to end it this way, it was a hell of a journey, he can finally meet her, his mom, he can finally be _free_. He just wishes that Soobin would be with him, but he wanted the younger to live longer as well, he wants him to be safe, and experience the freedom of this world, the freedom he always had wished for. Soon, they will meet again, _right_?

Soobin bit his lip, he has to accept it, he has too, he forced a smile to the fading hybrid.

**_“Fly Higher… Yeonjun.”_ **

Yeonjun smiled one last time, until it faded, his body went limp, the oozing blood stopped, his body turned pale, his lips lost its color. He finally took his flight, his flight that was a destined path for him. He flew higher, because he dreamed higher. He dreamed high to the point he reached above the skies, above any planet... _to the point he lost his existence._

And left his lover, who started to became a crying mess, screaming to the top of his lungs, hugging the lifeless body in his arms. The blond, who was there, and just watched, couldn’t help but to cry, such strangers he had never met before, but the scene before him left him broken, it was too painful to watch. The almost destroyed land, full of dead bodies, blood and arrows everywhere, everyone sacrificed a lot, everyone sacrificed for their beliefs.

_But Yeonjun sacrificed himself to protect the ones he loves, he did it for his land, for himself, and for Soobin._

**_He was a true hero._ **

After all the hurled screams, and tears being shed, the corpses of everyone who fought bravely into the war were paid for respects, especially Yeonjun’s. He was the only Western Hybrid whom they decided to bury in the Eastern Land, the Western Hybrid who fought for the opponent’s side, and for his beloved.   
  


The blond boy, _Terry_ , and his true name, _Taehyun_ , was also seen as a hero for killing the leader of the Western Hybrids, and making them surrender and stop the war. He decided to be a historian, he collected facts and events that happened in this generation for future generations to see and learn. Knowing the only person who can keep the blood line was the leader, the man he killed, and the man is also known to be the only child, and they really don’t have distant cousins and other family members left, the Western People needed a new leader.

A leader who will truly serve for the right thing, they need _a new start._

Soobin, on the other hand… Lost his ability to fly. His wings were badly fractured, and it looks like it won’t be really healed, its bone is broken, and Soobin did not mind as long as the pain never stays. It doesn’t really hurt at all anymore, but he can’t lift it up, only his right wing. The boy started to where a coat, and he always visited the same tree, this time, he was under it.

“I wish I didn’t trust you in that moment… but it happened already…”

He has no book in his hand, and he was just staring at the sky. It has been 3 months since then, it was hard to cope, hard to accept the fact Yeonjun is really gone, just like that. The boy’s eyes were void of any emotion, but there was that feeling for freedom, as wind circled around his place, the fields dancing along with it.

“After all these years, all your love and care…” he spoke, his heart clenching as he thought of their memories together. “… You are gone…” he choked out, feeling the heavy feeling in his shoulder. He misses him so much, he misses his warmth, his voice, his cocky attitude, his laugh, everything about him. He looked down, and placed his knees closer to his chest.

“And I am left here to wonder what could have been...”

A love story that ended with a heartbreaking goodbye, losing your love one while in war, watching them slip away right before your eyes. A love story that changed the whole history of their world and how did they claim their freedom fully, no more war to occur. It took them a lot of sacrifices and courage to do so.

Soobin smiled, a genuine smile, he can’t do anything to go back to the past, what happened, happened. The only thing he can do right now, is to accept it, and go on with life, knowing that somewhere, he will still be there, guiding him, watching him, with a beautiful smile evident on his face. Someday, they’ll cross paths again, someday, Soobin will be able to _fly_ , and feel the warmth of his hand again.

_As the light guided their way, and have every piece of memories within them, as they go hand-in-hand._

**_They will Fly Higher, together._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! ^^


End file.
